


In a Quagmire

by kkkaycc



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: F/F, F/M, Lesbian! Isadora Quagmire, M/M, VFD is a Cult, gay! Duncan Quagmire, i wanted to give the quagmire triplets justice, mentions of slight child neglect, pan! Quigley Quagmire, they just need a hug
Language: Euskara
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkaycc/pseuds/kkkaycc
Summary: The Quagmire Triplets series of unfortunate events
Relationships: Duncan Quagmire & Isadora Quagmire & Quigley Quagmire, Duncan Quagmire/Original Character(s), Isadora Quagmire/Original Character(s), Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Quigley Quagmire/Original Character(s), Violet Baudelaire/Isadora Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

My lovely Lemony, 

I wish I knew where you were,

Although I suppose where ever you are you are still thinking of her.

Yours always, Dora. 

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Have you ever felt as if everything was going perfect? So perfect it's almost too perfect? That's how Quigley Quagmire felt as he drank his hot cider with his mother. 

It was 1 in the morning and Quigley hadn't been able to sleep. Normally when this happened Quigley would talk to one of his two triplets however they both have been knocked out cold since 11 o'clock. Quigley should have been happy. He was drinking hot cider with his mom as they talked about everything that was happening at school, his parents had just gotten home from a work trip and were planning on taking their children to the park the next day and he was getting along with everyone he knew, as he and his siblings were quite popular. The Quagmire parents were always away and most of the time when they were home it felt like they weren't, this made Quigley feel even worse about his feeling of dread that was slowly overcoming him.

Even with all this Quigley had a sinking feeling something bad was about to happen. Of course, he knew this was ridiculous and that he was just being superstitious, his brother Duncan, who is a highly skilled journalist, had written a detailed article about superstitions that won him a journalist award. He considered mentioning this to his mother before they smelt smoke. 

They rushed to the library where the smoke was coming from and found it engulfed in flames. A phrase here that means completely taken over by the fire that was rapidly spreading throughout the house.

'Quigley, come with me, hurry!' his mother, Camilla, ushered him to the lounge room. She moved the carpet and opened a hatch.' Quickly get in, I'll be back in a minute sweetie, I promise,'

Quigley tried to protest but ended up climbing down the ladder, he looked up just in time to see the hatch close.

Quigley sat their for hours, he heard yelling and voices that he didn't recognize. He has tried lifting the hatch multiple times already before deducing something had fallen on top of it. His voice was hoarse from screaming but to no avail.

It was then he realized that the room he was in was in fact not a room but a tunnel. Why did his parents have a tunnel under the house? This didn't make sense to Quigley however he decided to explore it as he was getting tired of sitting there uselessly. Patients was never his strong suit.

Now what happened to Quigley next is interesting however to really know the Quagmire triplet's story we know must leave him to his adventure and look at what happened just a an hour later with Quigley's brother and sister, Duncan and Isadora.

The two triplets were sitting side by side in the back of the ambulance, their legs swinging over the edge. They had just been check for any injuries and were now waiting for news on the rest of their family.

Isadora couldn't help thinking of her mothers face as she fell, almost dragging Isadora down with her. She had watched her mother die. She remembered everything, her mother struggling to breath, her eyes rolling back, the fireman dragging her out. She didn't know where Quigley was either and her father was on his death bed.

'Children,' a soft voice said, getting the duo's attention.' I'm sorry but your parents didn't make it, they died before we had a chance to save them' the paramedic told them coming down to their level. Duncan and Isadora just stared at him, processing the information. 

'What about Quigley?' Duncan asked, his voice cracking halfway through his question. He was the oldest, he should of protected Quigley, that was his job but he failed. If he could, he would give his life to Quigley without any hesitation. Duncan needed Quigley to be alive.

'We haven't been able to find his body, i'm sorry but even if he survived the fire the smoke in his lungs would have killed him,'

That last part seemed so obvious to the two that it took all their might not to roll their eyes, however they were raised to be polite so they held it back, along with their tears. 

Quigley was dead and they couldn't even find his body. Duncan couldn't help feeling guilty again. If Quigley was the oldest he would have been able to save everyone. Duncan heard stuff like that all the time at school he had begun telling it to himself. Quigley this, Quigley that. It broke Duncan's heart when he would hear it. Duncan was never as good as Quigley and everyone knew it, his coaches knew it, his teachers knew it, everyone at school knew it, he bet even his parents knew it, even though they never showed it. Quigley was better at sports, he always got an A+ ( although Duncan and Isadora always got them as well, they were never half as rewarded by their teachers as Quigley was), he was always more popular and he was always nominated for stuff in the year book. Last year Quigley won best looking boy, Duncan was nominated in fairness but they're identical and Quigley won by a landslide. Isadora won best looking girl, which made sense since she was identical to the two beside sex and eye colour. All in all, Duncan knew everyone would have rather he died than Quigley though most wouldn't admit it to his face.

Duncan felt like he'd been slapped when he remember how when he was younger he wished Quigley would just go away. Which he knew was ridiculous as Quigley had never intentionally done anything bad to Duncan, overall he was really nice about what went on, maybe that added to the sting, Quigley couldn't have cared less about it and Duncan felt silly for caring so much about it but he couldn't help it, people just didn't like him as much. Now his wish had come through but Duncan knew losing Quigley wasn't worth it.

'What's going to happen to us now,' Isadora whispered to Duncan after the paramedic had left. 

Almost on que Mr.Poe from Mulctuary Money Managements walks up to the two triplets.

'Hello twins! I'm going to be taking you to your new guardians house,' he announces cheerily after having a coughing fit.

'We're not twins, Mr. Poe,' Duncan cuts.

'We're triplets,' Isadora finished his sentence.

'Why of course you are. Come along now it's quite late and it's not working hours so we need to be fast,' he said as he ushered them to his car.

The two triplets sat into the back of the car and Mr. Poe drove off. He told them that they are going to be staying at a family friends house, Angelica and Donahue Green. He told them about how he thought it was silly and nontraditional that Donahue took Angelica second name while the triplets pretended to listen. Eventually, when he had stopped talking Duncan and Isadora were able to talk to each other.

'Issy dad gave this to me before I was separated from him, what do you think it is?' Duncan whispered taking the cylinder out of his pocket. Isadora took it from him and began examining it.

'It looks incomplete, as if there is another part of it,' she mentioned whispering as well.

'We're here!' Mr. Poe announced causing Isadora to hurriedly shove the cylinder into her pajama pocket. 

They all get out of the car and began walking up to the front door. Mr.Poe knocks on the blue door. A light turns on upstairs and the door opens. 

'Hello there, Mrs. Rooman, I'm Mr. Poe from Mulctuary Money Managements. I trust you got our message?' Mr. Poe introduces himself.

'Oh yes of course, we were just expecting you to come tomorrow. Also I go by Mrs. Green, my husband wanted to take my second name,' the woman at the door explained cheerily enough for how late it was. She was tall and slender with a natural tan as if she was in the sun often. She had green eyes, like Duncan's but darker, and brown hair that was tied back in a messy ponytail.

'Of course, well I trust that you will take care of the twins-' Isadora and Duncan attempted to interrupt but were waved off, ' I must be going now,' and with that Mr. Poe was gone. 

'Sorry if I am being rude M'am, but I would just like to clarify that we are triplets,' Duncan explained as politely as he could. 

'Oh don't worry Quigley! I'm afraid Mr. Poe doesn't really have his head around that kind of stuff, you know, respect. Also please call me Angelica, there's no need to be formal with me. I am your new guardian,' Angelica mused with a glint in her eye, that told the triplets how mischievous she could be. The triplets had always been good at reading people, they got it from their father.

'I'm Duncan, Quigley is the one who died,' Duncan murmured hanging his head.

'Oh my goodness! Duncan I am so sorry, they told us that Quigley and Isadora were the only survivors. It must have been a mistake,' it was an innocent mistake but it hurt Duncan more than he would like to admit. People truly did wish he was the one who died.

'Come inside then, you two must be freezing,' she cooed leading the two inside.

She showed them into the kitchen and began to make them hot chocolate for them and began telling them her "plan of action".

"Now after you two triplets finish these hot chocolates I shall show you to your room and then tomorrow I shall show you around the rest of your new home!" she explained eventually handing the two a cup of hot chocolate each. The triplets nodded in appreciation and began sipping the hot chocolate as soon as they had sat down at the dining table. The room was filled with awkward silence as no one know what to talk about.

"So do you two have any hobbies," Angelica asked deciding against asking them about their dead parents or triplet. 

Her question seemed to startle the two, who weren't expecting her to ask them a question.

"Oh, I play soccer and Isadora plays volleyball," Duncan informed her uninterested, none of the triplets were ever very passionate about their individual sports, that was just their parents trying to keep up their perfect image. They were the perfect family with perfect kids with perfect lives.

"That's not what I meant," Angelica giggled causing the triplets to look up in confusion " What are you passionate about, what do you do that makes you really happy," the triplets frowned, no one ever wanted to know about their passions. They were silent for a while, in thought.

"I like poetry," Isadora admitted. She loved reading the poetry books in their family library but when she tried to tell her mom about it, she was shut down, being told that poetry had never helped her mother so she shouldn't bother. So Isadora kept her love for poetry a secret until now. Angelica smiled at her encouragingly.

"What about you Duncan? What are your passions?" Angelica asked softly.

"Journalism, maybe?" it wasn't a maybe. Duncan adored telling a story or talking about something that others would find dull, he loved writing and secretly always wanted to be a journalist. He was always insecure about it because his parents wanted him and his siblings to take over the family building, even though none of the kids knew what that business was.

"That's great you two!" Angelica said " now I see you are both have finished your hot chocolate so we must hurry and get you two to a bed!"

She showed the two to their new room and left them to change into the pajamas she had left for them.

"I didn't know you liked poetry," Duncan stated glancing at his sister after they had both changed clothes.

"I didn't know you liked journalism," Isadora retaliated with a smirk.

"Roger gave me a commonplace book to write down stuff when he figured out I liked journalism," Duncan told her taking the book out of his pocket. Roger was their butler and even though he didn't really care about the triplets, he has his own kids, he was like a father figure to them. Isadora's face changes when he said that.

"He gave me one as well," she took it out showing it to him. Duncan's was green while Isadora's was black.

"I wonder if Quigly got one," Duncan whispered staring at the commonplace notebooks. Isadora didn't answer.

"Is it bad I don't really miss mom and dad?" Isadora whispered after a minute of silence. "I mean it doesn't feel like they're gone, like they are just on another one of their trips. I do miss Quigley though,"

Duncan pulled her into a hug.

"I feel the same the same Issy, I feel the same," Duncan whispered into his sisters ear.

None of the triplets slept well that night. Duncan and Isadora spent the night missing Quigley and dreading the fact that would have to go to his (and their parents) funeral. While Quigley spent his night wandering the tunnels, not even sure if any of his family survived and it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that he ran into someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Lemoney

Whether you are lost, dead or forgotten,  
my heart is yours til rotten.

Yours forever, Dora. 

Quigley felt like collapsing. His head is pounding, his legs shaking and his stomach rumbling, begging for food. He huffed before coming across a passage way with a label. This isn't the first passage way he had come by but it is the first one that he managed to build up to courage to follow. He glanced at the "MONTGOMERY" sign before scurrying along the passageway. 

The passage led to a ladder that led to a hatch, identical to the one he climbed down to get here. He hesitated, and considered turning back but his stomach rumbled and he made up his mind to climb the ladder and get some food. All his strength went into pushing the hatch. He was greeted with an abandoned room with empty cages littering the room. He shivers before starting to walk around the room. He makes his way to the top of the room, running his hand against one of the cages. It's reasonably clean, as if someone had scrubbed it recently. That did nothing to ease his nerves but he doesn't stop. Maybe it'll be a good thing if someone finds him. He can find out what happened to his family.

The desk at the top of the room has canned peaches sitting on it. There's three in total but two were empty. Quigley searches as hard as he possibly could in his mind set for a can opener before ultimately deciding to just force it open with his fingers, if he can do it with coke why can't he do it with peaches? His finger ended up getting cut, apparently peach cans are a lot sharper then coke cans. After cursing his own stupidity he begins eating. He only has two peaches left when a loud noise rings through the room. Quigley dives under the desk and pulls his legs up into his chest. It sounds like cuckoo bird. It takes a minute for Quigley to realize it is a cuckoo bird. A clock at that. Eventually, the clock stops and Quigley finishs his peaches in a hurry before getting out of there, careful to throw the can in the bin and not leave any blood behind.

Quigley hurried back down the ladder, unsure how to get rid of the blood he had left on the ladder before deciding that it didn't matter because no one was going to see it.

Isadora and Duncan weren't having a very good time either. They woke up, with tear stained cheeks, to happy, upbeat music playing somewhere else in the house. Duncan mused that whoever was playing the music had no idea that two, newly orphaned triplets were upstairs in his spare room wearing three sizes too big pajamas. Isadora hit him across the back of his head for that.

Duncan examined the clothes that had been hung on the outside of the wardrobe for them. They, alike their pajamas, were way to big and clearly old clothes. The overalls were grass stained and worn while the tops were solid red and green respectfully and Angelica had left no indication of who's is who's . This was odd to Duncan, who grew up in a traditional neighborhood, not that he didn't like it of course. He ripped the red pair of the hanger and threw the green outfit at his sister, who was sitting up in the bed watching him. She batted at it before it could hit her. Ignoring his sisters grumbles he moved into the bathroom to change. 

Once they had changed clothes and put on some, once again too big, socks they headed downstairs to where they remembered the kitchen is. They are greeted by a man and a woman. A man and a woman who are way too energetic for the time, and the occasion.

"Oh kids! There you are. We can find better clothes for you later, that was just all i could find under short notice," Angelica explained apologetically. The triplets just nodded.

Angelica introduced them to her husband, a strong, cheery man with a beard named Joseph or Joey, and showed them around the house. Isadora was amazed by the house. Lat night she hadn't been able to truly appreciate the beauty of the house. It was cozy, but still big enough to house a family of five or six. This was confirmed when Angelica mentioned that she and Joseph are planning on starting a family soon and how excited they were that they now had two children. It was a nice thing to say, but it still reminded Isadora about the fact that her parents, and brother, are dead. The house was filled with greenery and all the artwork was also all plants or landscapes.

After they had toured the house, they went out to the garden. Isadora had thought the house had been nice but it was nothing compared to the garden. It was beautiful. Like the ones she had seen in movies. It was filled with greenery and vegetation and it felt safe. Safe is not a feeling any of the triplets have been feeling recently. Angelica walked them through the garden, introducing them to every plant as she went. Eventually they reached a bush arc. It led them to a greenhouse, where Joseph stood waiting for them. 

Recently I, Dora, have visited it and am sad to say it does not look as it used to but we'll get to that later.

He proceeded to show them around the garden and how to take care of the garden , effectively he distracted the triplets for three hours, while his wife went shopping for them.

Now Angelica's style may look good on her and Isadora thought she looked beautiful however Isadora hated wearing what had been picked for her, which is how she ended up cutting the fabric later in their room for the span of an hour until she was happy with it. I have managed to find before and after pictures of the clothes and have to say I'm impressed every time I look at them side by side and often wonder why Isadora didn't take that up, of course Isadora was an amazing poet and I'm not surprised she began embracing it now her mothers looming shadow is no longer staring over her, controlling her every move.

Duncan merely scoffed however and told Isadora that she is ridiculous. He was ignored. Isadora's least favorite article of clothing by far was the black dress, which Duncan couldn't help agree with.

Two thirds of the triplets spent that week healing and actually beginning to have a decent time. They quite enjoyed working in the garden, as tedious as it was. Poor Quigley however, is a complete other story. 

The peaches had only done so much for his hunger and he was left once again ravenous. He continued walking until he heard talking. It was hushed but he could still her it, so he hid behind the closest wall and closed his eyes expectation. The talking became louder, closer, and he realized that the people talking were coming from behind him, following him maybe. His breath hitched and he listened more attentively.

"Blood" and "Quagmire" were the only words he caught but it was enough to realize that someone must've noticed the blood he had left on the ladder, just the thinking of it made his finger throbbed and he became achingly aware of the moderately large cut on his finger, more specifically the fact that blood was dripping off his finger. He cursed under his breath and began wrapping his finger in his pajama top, in a pathetic attempt to bandage it. 

He heard a gasp and shuffling in front of him and looked up, meeting the eyes of three children about his own age. Two boys and a girl. Gaping at him.

"Fuck"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can tell I hate writing dialogue

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed and please comment if you have any critiques suggestions or just feel like commenting :)


End file.
